dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miri Riam
*Real Name: Miri Riam *Alias: Star Sapphire *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Hair: Red, Eyes: Blue *Occupation: Star Sapphire *First appearance: Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 #29 (December, 2008) History Miri Riam had only just married Kered Riam days before when her life was forever changed. On their way to their honeymoon, Mongul II, having just escaped Ater Clementia, broke into their ship. Although Miri and Kered had managed to put on their lifesupport suits before the hull breach, Mongul was between them and the jetpacks they needed to escape. Kered approached Mongul, offering to let him have the ship and whatever supplies he needed as long as he let them have the jetpacks and enough supplies to make it home. Instead, Mongul absent mindedly flicked Kered away. It was strong enough to break the vizor on Kered's helmet, exposing him to vacuum. Kered died in Miri's arms, using his last breath to tell Miri he loved her. For two days, Miri held Kered's body. In grief, she tried to commit suicide by bashing the vizor on her helmet. As she struck a blow, a Star Sapphire Ring arrived. It had been drawn by the love Miri had for Kered and the void her heart felt, and told Miri that the light in heart must not go out. The ring offered Miri a choice: join her husband in death, or accept the ring and find a new purpose with the Star Sapphire Corps. Miri accepted the ring, and was immediately cocooned in a crystal, transforming her into the newest Star Sapphire. Miri asked what she was supposed to do now, and the ring told her to do as she had always done: follow her heart. Heading to Zamaron, Miri was instructed by the Zamarons in the rules and duties of the Star Sapphires. For her final test, Queen Aga'po took Miri to the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery, where she touched the Star Sapphire gem inside. Miri was overwhelemd by the feelings, and she felt like Kered was with her again. Noting that her love for Kered was strong indeed, Aga'po officially dubbed Miri one of the Star Sapphires, and sent her on her mission to spread love and defend it from attack. While on patrol, Miri's ring informed her of an eternal love threatened by Kryb of the Sinestro Corps in Sector 1111. Using her ring to locate their position, Miri arrived to help the Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner and KT21 in preventing Kryb from harming Matoo and Amnee Pree, who was giving birth. KT21 was killed when she tried to illegally execute Kryb, but Kyle prevented her from leaving by encasing her in a crib, while Miri neutralized her by encasing her in crystal. Miri then announced that she was taking Kryb back to Zamaron, the Green Lanterns warned her that Kryb was not someone who could be rehabilitated, though Kyle admitted that he was tired of seeing the women he loved die, while Soranik Natu, who had delivered the Pree baby, said that she had no time for love. Miri told them to look in her crystal to see the truth of love: Kyle and Soranik saw each other. Miri ultimately left the choice with the Prees: because the new law of the Book of Oa would force them to resign, they choose to let Miri take Kryb. Miri then departed, saying that the Star Sapphires would not let anyone stand in the way of love. Miri-riam-zan.gif StarSapphire_MiriRiam_RichB.png Miririam.gif Category:Characters Category:Star Sapphires Category:Good Guys Category:Aliens Category:Sector 1852